


Bad boy

by USER21peach



Category: Bad Boy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USER21peach/pseuds/USER21peach
Summary: “你他妈哭什么！”他越想越委屈，好像这几年来的所有不甘，不舍，怀念酿成的苦酒都瞬间倾泻，那个人立刻用被子盖住了脸，于是只能听到吸鼻子的声音，一次一次，反复压平自己声音的抖动，“我哭我工作，有什么问题？”他烦死了，什么都是工作工作，搞得自己跟个机器一样，那张脸板起来很帅是真的，他要抓狂也是真的。他去扯那张可怜的皱巴巴的被子，几个小时没睡的脑袋昏昏沉沉，还要进行这场毫无意义的拉锯战，于是他开始捶那卷起来的一团，捶在松软的棉花上，一下一下，他的痛苦，他的烦恼，他的忧愁，他的一切一切关于他的回忆。那个人也不动，任由他的拳头落在身上，被子里传来低低的抽泣声，罗渽民突然鼻子一酸，他放声大哭。
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Kudos: 5





	Bad boy

他的男孩很坏。  
他死也不会想到三年后第一次见到他是在这样的场合，亮片闪烁五颜六色的光，嗡嗡作响的模糊声音，还有当下的起哄声音。  
他本来想着坐坐就走，这些场合在他分手后他早就不想参与，他甚至打了瞌睡，百无聊赖的刷着手机，勉强应付客套话。他笑着喝下最后一杯啤酒准备说要早回家，可是包厢门口却乱哄哄的发出响声，女孩的嬉笑和男人的感叹混合的声音让他大脑发涨，随后一个西装男孩迈进了这个充斥着暧昧的地方。  
他的瞳孔瞬间放大，他一时分辨不出来这是梦还是现实，他的男孩确实长大了不少，现实的磨练让他也裹上一层成熟的外衣，嘴角勾起的是完美弧度。  
他愣住，他想逃，没想到对上男孩寻找的视线，就像一滴鲜血注入吸血鬼的喉咙，他的一切突然都鲜活了起来，仿佛老电影的回忆连成了一部完整的电视剧，比重制的复仇者还要让他兴奋。  
他的心砰砰跳，他的男孩却冷着脸看向了别的地方。  
他一贯很讨厌男孩这幅表情，他讨厌这种距离感，他讨厌他这种故意掩饰自己的手段，他讨厌这层装作成熟的面具，他———  
他爱的是他的本真。

之后无非就是公关酒局。  
献媚的不少，揩油的也多，想在男孩身上捞点好处的人太多，他一次又一次警告他不能轻易相信别人，男孩总是眯着笑眼跟他说谢谢。  
他现在什么也不是了，酒桌两边就是隔着层玻璃，他也没什么好说的，敲着酒杯不时打量男孩的脸。  
好不容易见着了，总要好好记住。

他们嚷嚷着要玩真心话大冒险，他和男孩也被默认加入，他倒是希望赶紧抽到刺激的大冒险，这样他就可以借着游戏的名义和“学校好兄弟”的名义去做出格的事。  
能疯的时候就疯吧，他闭着眼转动酒瓶，酒瓶摇摇晃晃转着圈，无数次擦过男孩的方向，他的心也在摇摆，  
真的，拜托。  
就这一次了，  
人群爆发出热烈的起哄声。  
他睁开眼，就像是生日拆礼物的小孩，  
“我希望我睁开眼你就在我面前。”

确实，酒瓶稳稳当当指向了他的男孩。  
他长舒一口气，笑着去抽大冒险的卡，他故意避开男孩的视线，他不想后悔，他不想看见男孩临阵退缩。  
仿佛用了很大的勇气，他翻转那张镀金的卡牌，努力去看清那行字，  
“和那个人用巧克力饼干接吻吧。”

他咬着饼干那头，双手撑着冰冷的桌面，看向男孩的眼睛，他一时分辨不出他的表情。  
你是高兴，还是伤心，或者，无关痛痒？  
我们在一起那几年，你都忘记了吗？  
离开我这三年，你想我吗？  
他有太多问题要问了，他的心也沉甸甸。  
男孩站起来靠近把距离瞬间拉近，那张桌子再也不是楚河汉界，他没有表情咬到巧克力的那头，  
你知道吗？只有给珍爱的人才是巧克力的那头。  
他们的鼻息瞬间交缠，他看向男孩的双眼，他的泪痣，男孩也毫不避讳看他。  
四目相对，说不清涌动的是什么，他找到熟悉而又远去的感觉,他的心砰砰直跳，他却因为男孩的过度冷静而发抖。他们曾经这样看对方，眼睛的黑，关节的粉，吻痕的红，手指抓紧床单的白。  
男孩在一段一段靠近，他突然很想逃。  
饼干粉碎掉了很多东西，好像有什么在疯狂生长。  
最后他们相距不到一厘米，几乎是在接吻，他也不在乎什么起哄声，他根本就不想闭眼，这一段他要在往后的日子重复播放——  
“想去你家。”  
男孩的声音很低，却有足够穿刺力。  
他张张嘴，却一个音节都发不出来。男孩立刻好像什么都没有发生过一样离开他的安全范围，甚至拍拍他的肩膀显示自己和他的关系到底多么友好。  
他突然分不清现实和虚幻了。

他是坐男孩的车回家的。  
他好庆幸男孩还记得自己家，那个小小公寓曾经是他们的全部。  
男孩转着方向盘，没问他过的好不好，没问他最近在干嘛，他的态度比什么情人都要恶劣，  
“只做，不要谈感情。”  
他的脸本来就是线条分明，说出这句话的时候该死的灯光还要加深轮廓，就像撒旦——  
“你怎么知道我想不想。”  
男孩转头看他，  
“回国总得尝尝特产。”

于是就是这样了。  
公寓的结构男孩一清二楚，三年来他根本没有变过里面的家具，那张傻傻的合照被珍爱的挂了三年，每天都被清理，以至于男孩看到的时候愣住。  
太干净了。

男孩把他推倒在沙发上，双手就要抓他的裤子往下扯，“你这三年找了不少好朋友吧？嗯？”  
他被男孩粗暴的接吻冲击得无法发出声音，只能发出含糊的声音，男孩的舌头和他的交缠，发出淫靡的水声，安静的夜晚放大了他们的喘息，男孩似乎急不可耐，咬着他的上嘴唇，加深这个绵长的吻，那双手在他的身体作乱。他知道他的一切敏感点，他的腰窝被戳刺,他的大腿内侧被轻抚，他被刺激得微微颤抖，裤子也变得更紧——  
他家确实是有润滑剂的。  
无数个夜晚他在想念他，月色是聚光灯,他咬着床单闷哼发出声音，手指在模仿着男孩的感觉，那些放大的喘息让他羞耻，可是他又一次又一次的自渎着寻求那份不真实的拥抱。

“去…去卧室。”  
唇齿分开的时候他在尽力呼吸氧气，男孩把他打横抱起，随后他就陷进那张柔软的大床，男孩的亲吻如雨点般密集向他涌来，他竟然还有心思看到床头的润滑剂。

开扩甬道比想象中容易，他的腰早就啃咬得酥软，跪在床上竟然有些脱力、他太久没有被这样对待，男孩手指上的冰凉液体和他的体液融成透明，把他的皮肤显得晶亮。  
男孩冷着脸，却犹如亲密爱人一样轻易把他的身体打开，他的大腿折在胸前，屁股传来捣动的黏稠水声，男孩也故意动得慢，若有若无的折磨他的敏感点，掐着他的下颚和他接吻。接吻的感觉太好了，皮肤相亲诉说了不少思念，他动情地去索取男孩的每一分味道，穴口被捣成艳丽的花，声音也喘成喑哑。  
我是你的，今夜是你的。  
男孩突然加快力度进得更深，他的手指可不能到达这个地带，被填满的瞬间大脑也一片空白，他的皮肤高热，沁出的汗珠沾到两个人的身上，男孩在他脖子吮出一个又一个吻痕，轻微的疼痛如同标记。  
好久没有这种充实的感觉，他的舌头，他的饱满的嘴唇，他的雪松味香水，他的性器。

擦过敏感点的瞬间他失声惊叫，本来身体就被开发得敏感怎么能承受得下，男孩还要不依不饶地抓着大腿激烈冲撞，这就像是在水里浮沉，瞬间又在天堂遨游，突然又一片空白。快意扫荡了一切理智—  
All the good boys should go to heaven,  
but bad boys bring heaven to you.

他的腰就像上满的弓，脚趾不自觉地蜷缩，穴口一次又一次绞紧男孩的性器，却又被一次又一次疯狂捣开，他痉挛着将精液射到男孩的小腹,换来了体内的注满。  
太满了，那些温热液体冲刷在他的内壁，他竟然有了奇异的充实感，他去找男孩的嘴唇，  
好像我们确确实实在爱着。

他说不清他们做了几次，深夜无限放大他的沙哑声音，男孩不是会说骚话的类型，可是他的性器却比这一切都要有趣，对于许久未做的他太过刺激，以至于最后一次，他几乎是昏着被他抱起清理的。

他好多次强迫自己清醒去记得这一切，可是性爱真的是一件奇妙的事，他就像是使用过度的电池，他只能记得男孩的头顶，温柔的清理，还有若有若无的碎碎念。  
他在念什么？  
他只恨自己没有千里耳，只能听到弱弱的叹气。

那张脏床单被男孩扯下来，他被抱上床，就像是一件宝物一样轻拿轻放，他甚至觉得男孩根本没变，三年前爱惜他的男孩，或许根本就没有死掉。  
我恨你，你装什么。

男孩帮他盖好被子去拿了笔记本，他想要强迫自己睡着可是大脑嗡嗡响，他干脆去听键盘敲击的声音，脑子里涂上没头没脑的幻想。  
真好，这样真好。  
空气里都是平和。  
还有我和你的味道。

然后他听到了啜泣，他以为是他深夜幻觉，可是声音缺逐渐清晰，然后放大，但是隐忍。  
男孩在哭。  
他很想不在意，他很想嘲笑他这种里外不一,他甚至想起床嘲讽，他的脑子里给出了六万种任君选择的伤害手段，可是最后男孩的眼泪灼伤他的心。

他好烦,你凭什么哭，你为什么在我家哭，  
为什么，三年前我也是这样，在漆黑的夜晚抹着为你流的眼泪，直到现在你还在我生活里捣乱，你还活在我的回忆里。  
你凭什么，你凭什么，

于是他坐起来，笔直得像块板，  
“你他妈哭什么！”  
就像一道惊雷。

他越想越委屈，好像这几年来的所有不甘，不舍，怀念酿成的苦酒都瞬间倾泻，那个人立刻用被子盖住了脸，于是只能听到吸鼻子的声音，一次一次，  
反复压平自己声音的抖动，  
“我哭我工作，有什么问题？”  
他烦死了，什么都是工作工作，搞得自己跟个机器一样，那张脸板起来很帅是真的，他要抓狂也是真的。  
他去扯那张可怜的皱巴巴的被子，几个小时没睡的脑袋昏昏沉沉，还要进行这场毫无意义的拉锯战，于是他开始捶那卷起来的一团，捶在松软的棉花上，一下一下，他的痛苦，他的烦恼，他的忧愁，他的一切一切关于他的回忆。  
那个人也不动，任由他的拳头落在身上，被子里传来低低的抽泣声，罗渽民突然鼻子一酸，  
他放声大哭。

他和他都是受伤的野兽，无数的夜晚他们自我疗伤，他们被迫坚强，可是他们无法在对方面前虚假，  
也许这就是家的意义吧。  
你可以真实，你可以哭泣，你可以欢笑，  
这是属于你我的乐土。

他去扯男孩的被子，看到男孩的泪水他哭得更加伤心，  
“你他妈混蛋，你没资格哭——”  
瞬间男孩的拥抱席卷了他，  
耳边是他的声音，  
“对不起，我没忘，我想你，我做不到。”  
“罗渽民，我们重来好不好。”

罗渽民的两滴滚烫的眼泪滴在他的脸上，  
“只有我吃你这一套。”  
“操你妈的李帝努。”

“我爱你是真的。”  
他说。


End file.
